


Raw Deal

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Alleged Molestation, Bigotry & Prejudice, Cheating, Child Murder, Co-workers, Desk Sex, Dismemberment, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Stalking, Threesome - F/M/M, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dismembered body of 9 year old Diane Hebert was discovered floating in a series of garbage bags in the Hudson River and the inhabitants of New York are scared. Diane was raped by multiple suspects before she was killed, and still nobody has a clue who the controlling killer of this sweet girl is.</p><p>Detective Brenda Richardson is a thin and intelligent detective with a fondness for food. She doesn't know it yet but she is the only one who can stop the arrogant killer.<br/>Detective Richardson finds herself thrown into the center of the investigation. Her only clue is a peculiar backpack.</p><p>She enlists the help of her partner, Karla Summers.<br/>Can Summers help Richardson overcome her caffeine addiction and find the answers before the vile killers strike again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Raw Deal**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

**Part One: The Diane Hebert Tragedy**

**Chapter One: Crimson Tears**

Nine year old Diane Hebert  was walking through on her way home from school, she decides to take the short-cut through Central Park so she would save some time. Diane has her favorite pink backpack on her back as she walked, Diane doesn't know that she is being watched and followed by two teenaged killers.

Fifteen year old local hoods Paul Andrews and Rick Castillo were following Diane closely and stealthily. The boys had been stalking Diane for almost two months now, learning and studying the route that the little girl would take while she was in the park.

"Look at her man, she's perfect." Paul said licking his lips slowly.

"You're a real perv, dude." Rick Castillo whispered.

"You have no idea man." Paul replied.

Rick quickly and quietly headed in another direction while Paul kept following Diane.

Meanwhile, Diane's Mother Rebecca Hebert and her ex-husband Nicolai are at Rebecca's two-story home in a heated argument about Diane's claims that Nicolai had been molesting her since she was seven, which lead to the dissolving of Rebecca and Nicolai's marriage.

"Diane told me what you did to her when she would be over at your place on your weekends, Nicolai! She's your daughter for God's sake, how could you rape her like that? You...you're supposed to protect her!!" Rebecca roared.

"I have needs as a man, Rebecca and _you_ couldn't fulfill those needs." he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, but our nine year old daughter can?" Rebecca said as she struggled to maintain her composure.

**************

Paul picked up a thick tree branch as he continued following Diane along the secluded hiking trail that wrapped around the park, Rick is hiding behind a boulder about thirty yards ahead of Diane and Paul.

Rick has a BB gun that he has painted to look like a real gun, Rick could barely contain his excitement as he waited for his and Paul's unsuspecting prey.

Back at Rebecca's house,  Nicolai and Rebecca are still arguing.

"The Police are going to be paying you a visit shortly, Nicolai." Rebecca said.

"You know, that's a real shame Rebecca, but I won't be the only one losing today." he said with a sinister looking grin on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebecca inquired.

"Just wait and see." Nicolai said before he turned and walked out of Rebecca's house.

Diane has stopped to tie her left shoe, Paul took this time to catch up with her. He silently crept up behind Diane and grabbed the little girl from behind.

"Hey! Let me go!" Diane screeched, but then Rick came out from behind the boulder and pointed the gun directly at Diane's face.

"Shut up, kid or I'll blow you away right here." Rick said with venom in his voice, Diane instantly stopped yelling.

"Good girl." Paul whispered as he caressed Diane's non-existent chest before he slipped his right hand down into Diane's pants and into her underwear. Diane began experiencing a flashback of what her Father had done to her, so she closed her eyes as tears slid down her face.

"Aww look, she's crying." Rick said mockingly, then he holstered the gun and yanked off Diane's jeans and shoved the small girl to the ground before he and Paul took off their pants. They played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would go first. Paul won and positioned himself between Diane's legs, Paul then started to push inside poor little Diane with his shaft's head.

"You ready for some major penetration, baby?"

"No please don't do this." Diane's plea fell on deaf ears as Paul rammed his cock to the hilt inside of the tiny girl. Diane  screamed in total agony, tears erupted from her eyes.

"Please get out of me!!" Diane tried to beg but with the hand over her mouth it

just sounded mumbled.

"Shut her up, Rick ." the first boy told the second boy, who covered Diane's mouth harder.

"Here, Bitch." The second boy held his member to Diane's now firmly closed mouth. A strong punch

to the side of the girl's face made her cry out in pain and Rick used that opportunity to slide his thick shaft deep into Diane's small mouth. Diane felt utterly helpless, she wished her Mom was there to come to her rescue.

"Ooohh yeah baby girl, that's it...y-yeah!!!" Paul howled as he arched his back and climaxed, flooding Diane's body with his seed, at the same time Rick reached  _his_ climax and exploded inside Diane's small mouth.

"Aaargh!" he shouted before pulling out of Diane's mouth and leaning against a nearby tree.

"Phew! That was intense man." Paul said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

Rick looked down at the little girl that they had just horribly violated and he saw something that unnerved him -.

_Rick saw his Sister Annabelle, she was the same age as this girl._

Rick looked up at Paul.

"What do we do with her now man? She knows what we look like." Rick said in a panicked voice.

"Simple, we'll kill her, cut up the body, and dump the remains in the Hudson." Paul replied.

"O-ok, let's do it." Rick said as he picked Diane up and followed Paul out of the park.

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

NYPD Sex Crimes Detective Brenda Richardson is coming home after a long day of fighting crime, Brenda sighed as she entered the modular home that she shares with her girlfriend of ten months, Helen Nolan.

"Helen, I'm home." the ebony woman says as she scans the room.

No answer.

"She's probably out shopping with Monica, I'll grab a quick shower and a bite to eat before I go to bed." Brenda said tiredly before she makes her way to her and Helen's bedroom. Once there, Brenda strips down to nothing, her smooth caramel colored skin was marred by several new cuts and bruises that Brenda had gotten today when she and her partner Detective Karla Summers were chasing a serial rapist through an alley and the suspect attacked Brenda, slamming her hard against a brick wall. After shaking it off Brenda and Karla were able to apprehend the suspect and bring him in.

Brenda grabbed a washcloth and stepped into the shower, she applied her favorite lilac scented bodywash to the washcloth and began rubbing it all over her body, Brenda closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Her thoughts soon turned to Karla.

Brenda smiled as she thought about her partner, Karla's flowing, silky blonde hair, her well-toned legs, her sparkling blue-gray eyes that could transfix Brenda whenever she looked at them. Brenda felt conflicted, she was with Helen, they've been together for almost a year. But as much as Brenda has tried to deny her attraction to Karla, the stronger her feelings for the blonde woman become.

After her shower Brenda put on a pair of pink yoga pants and a pink NYPD t-shirt before going into the kitchen to get something to eat.

******************

Paul and Rick entered Paul's house, Rick takes Diane into the bathroom, he strips her down and places the child in the tub.

"Go downstairs to the basement and get the band saw, the portable buzz saw, and the axe that are hanging on the wall, Paul says. Rick nods and leaves the room.

***********

It has now been going on three hours and Diane still isn't home yet and it's starting to make Rebecca nervous, she calls her best friend Bethany and asks her to come over.

Bethany readily agrees and hurries over to Rebecca's place.

*******************

Rick returns with the band saw, the portable buzz saw, and axe along with three garbage bags and two pairs of work gloves.

Paul grabs Diane and snaps her tiny neck, killing the girl. He then picks up the axe and proceeds to cut off Diane's head and hands it to Rick, who drops it into one of the garbage bags, Paul drops the axe and picks up the portable buzz saw and hacks off Diane's arms and puts them in the second bag, and finally Paul cuts Diane's legs off and puts them in the third bag.

"What about the torso?" Rick asks, as he fights the urge to throw up at the grisly scene in front of him.

"Bury it out back." Paul said off-handedly.

Picking up the now slippery mangled bare torso of Diane Hebert made Rick queasy and sick to his stomach as he thought about Annabelle again.

Bethany knocks on Rebecca's door, Rebecca quickly opens the door and lets her friend inside before hugging Bethany tightly and sobbing into her best friend's right shoulder.

"Where could she be, Bethany? This isn't like Diane, I'm worried sick." Rebecca said after taking a few calming breaths.

"It's going to be OK, 'Becca, we'll do everything we can to find Diane." Bethany said soothingly as she stroked Rebecca's hair gently.

"I hope you're right, Bethany." Rebecca said in a hoarse voice.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next day Brenda gets up, showers, and puts on a maroon shirt, jeans, and a pair of low-cut boots. Then she grabbed her badge, gun belt, gun, purse, and cell phone before leaving.

Karla was already at her desk when Brenda entered the squad room and sat down at the desk opposite her, Brenda looked at her partner, who was normally all smiles had a look of disdain on her youthful face.

"Hey, you ok, Karla?" Brenda the distraught blonde.

"No, Brenda, M-Maxine and I broke up...for good this time."

Brenda gets up and walks over to Karla and hugs her.

"Oh, I'm sorry hon', what did she say?"

"That I loved this job more than her and she knows that the two of us are sleeping together."

"What, oh come on now Karla, I would never cheat on Helen, and I know that you'd never do that to Maxine."

"I tried to tell her that, but she just... would not listen." Karla said sadly.

"Come on, let's go the ladies room and get you some tissue." Brenda said, Karla nods as Brenda takes her by the hand and leads her to the ladies room.

**************

Paul and Rick are in school, Rick is in his Political Science class sleeping through the lecture on the importance of the political arena, Rick usually sleeps fine in class, but today that is not the case because of what he and Paul had done to Diane. Now, her face haunts Rick in his dreams.

"No! I-I'm sorry!!" he yelled as he sat up fast.

"Well Mr. Castillo, I appreciate your apology, but you will still have to stay after school for sleeping in class." Miss Andrea Carson, the 9th grade Political Science teacher said from her position at the chalk board.

"Yes Miss Carson." Rick said in a defeated tone.

**************

Brenda and Karla entered the empty ladies room, once inside Karla quickly pins Brenda against the wall and kisses her passionately, Brenda's eyes go wide as Karla's warm tongue invades her mouth with little resistance from the ebony woman.

"Mmmph!" Brenda said as Karla slowly moved her right hand down her best friend and partner's left leg. 

Brenda slowly pushed Karla back, a thin trail of saliva extended from the women's mouths.

"K-Karla, what are you doing?" Brenda asked with a confused look on her face.

"I-I just wanted to thank you, Brenda."   In two seconds, Karla spun Brenda around, Brenda's nose was pressed against  
the white paint of the bathroom wall. She had seen an opening and took it. Still  
in shock, Brenda stood still, dazed for a moment. Karla used this gap in Brenda's thinking to  
run her hand through Brenda's long hair and get a good grip. Gently pulling back, she  
kicked Brenda's legs apart with her foot. Brenda could hear her partner's heavy breathing and was  
surprised to notice that her own was shallow.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brenda asked, her voice muffled by her mouth's closeness to the wall.

Karla leaned in, pressing her body entirely against Brenda's as she moved the ebony woman's hair  
away from her neck. She bit gently, and Brenda shivered. Karla moved to a new spot and  
gently bit again, never answering Brenda's question. Brenda realized for the first time  
that she was a little scared.

"Come on baby, enough fooling around." Brenda said, letting a nervous chuckle escape her lips.

Karla turns Brenda around and pulls her into a heated, demanding kiss, Brenda wrapped her right leg around Karla's waist as Karla pushed Brenda back against the wall. Karla moaned into Brenda's mouth as Brenda began to slowly grind against the blonde.

"Oh Brenda, I dream about this every night, I'm glad Maxine broke up with me." Karla whispers to Brenda.

Brenda had to admit it, even though she was content with Helen, she also secretly harbored feelings for Karla.

Karla slides her right hand down into Brenda's jeans and inside her panties, where the blonde begins to gently finger Brenda's ever moistening clit. Brenda reluctantly breaks the kiss and throws her head back and gasps sharply.

After fifteen minutes of this Brenda came hard, soaking Karla's hand in her juices, then they quickly cleaned up and left the bathroom, returning to their desks.

Just then Heather Moore, the Chief Of Detectives came into the room flanked by Captain Dan Logan.

"Richardson, Summers, a nine year old girl went missing from Central Park yesterday afternoon. I want you two to work on this case and nothing else until you find this kid." the older brunette said.

"Yes ma'am." Brenda and Karla reply in unison.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Paul was waiting for Rick in Central Park, who unbeknownst to Paul was still at school serving his detention for falling asleep in Miss Carson's class. While Paul waited for Rick to show he scanned for their next victim.

The choices were slim, until Paul saw her- tall, lithe, black hair tied in loose ponytail wearing a navy blue mini dress, sheer fishnet stockings, and three inch navy blue heels. The woman looked to be in mid to late thirties.

Paul decided right then that he wouldn't wait for Rick, he simply couldn't let this chance pass him by, so he swiftly and silently fell into step behind the unsuspecting brunette.

Paul followed the statuesque woman to a very secluded part of the park, reaching into his left pants pocket he grasps his Step-dad's .44 Magnum, Paul eased up behind the woman and shoves her roughly against a tree, the woman hit her head on the trunk and fell to the ground, Paul smiled as he rolled the woman over onto her back.

Thirty-six year old Pamela Allison opened her eyes, through blurry eyes Pamela looked up at her attacker.

 "Wh-what do you want?" Pamela whimpered.

"Shut up!" Paul shouted as he yanked his gun out of his pocket and pointed at Pamela.

Pamela cowered in fear as Paul stood over the terrified woman, Paul reached down and ripped open Pamela's top.

"Please let me go, you can have everything I have!" Pamela pleads.

Twenty-three year old volunteer firefighter and mixed martial artist Janet Elliot was jogging through the park in preparation for an upcoming title fight, when she heard a scream from nearby, Janet stopped and looked around and listened closely.

"Where is that screaming coming from?" Janet said, suddenly-.

BAM! A deafening boom erupted from somewhere close by.

Paul fired a round into the ground near Pamela's head, Pamela closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

Janet crept into a clearing and saw a young boy armed with handgun standing over a woman.

Janet stepped through the clearing, Pamela smiled when she saw Janet.

"What are you doing to her, boy?" Janet said, startling Paul.

Paul spins around and sees Janet.

"Who are you?" Paul said.

"Your worst nightmare." Janet replied.

Janet walked over to Pamela and helps her to her feet.

"Are you ok Miss?" Janet asked Pamela.

"Y-yes, thank you." Pamela said in a shaky voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
